1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas lighter adapted for use in a kitchen to ignite a gas cooker. More particularly, this invention relates to a gas lighter including a fuel container, a trigger and a fuel control knob in the handle portion, and a piezoelectric switch in the nozzle portion, wherein the nozzle portion is prolonged sufficiently to keep the operator's hand at a safe distance from the ignition point provided at its terminating end, and wherein the switch is located at an effectively shortened distance from the ignition point, thereby maintaining a constant ignition efficacy regardless of the prolonged nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gas lighter for such use is known and in wide use, but in known gas lighters their piezoelectric switch is located in the handle. In order to keep the operator's hand at a safe distance from the gas flames, it is required to provide a relatively long nozzle, which necessarily requires that the lead line is long enough to reach from the switch to the ignition point at the nozzle end. However, voltage is likely to drop during transmission along the long lead line, thereby resulting in the unstable ignition efficacy. In addition, the known gas lighters have their handle internally packed with many components including the triggering and piezoelectric elements, and consequently the handle portion must have a complicated internal structure.
The present invention is directed toward solving the problem pointed out above, and has for its object to provide an improved gas lighter having a piezoelectric switch located in the nozzle portion to shorten the distance between the switch and the ignition point.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved gas lighter capable of initiating the ignition and, if desired, controlling the amount of fuel by fingers of the same hand to grasp the handle with.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved gas lighter which allows the fuel to be effectively used up with a constantly stable ignition efficacy.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved gas lighter having a trigger which can be readily worked by a thumb's force naturally acting when the operator stretches his arm toward the burner ring of a gas cooker.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.